geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
Geometry Dash has a wide variety of levels, all with varying difficulty from being Easy to Extreme Demon. This page allows us to show all the difficulties and fan difficulties! Regular Difficulties Below Negative 0 '''stars and 0 orbs (rating for nothing) Negative: '''0 stars and 0''' orbs (rating for all non-buggy/non-fake autos) Minimal: '''0.0001 '''stars and '''1 orb. REALLY smart: 0.001 '''stars and '''0 orbs. Very Smart: 0.05125 stars and 0.25 orbs. Nothing, worth 0.01 stars and 0 orbs. Sub-Minimal, worth 0.05 stars and 0.5 orbs. Smartest: 0.125 stars and 0.5 orbs Smart: 0.25 '''stars and '''1 '''orbs. Better: '''0.5 stars and 10 orbs. Betterer 0.75 stars and 20 orbs Minimal, worth 0.1 stars and 1 orb. Freebie, worth 0.2 stars and 5 orbs. Easiest, worth 0.3 stars and 7.5 orbs. Easier, worth 0.5 stars and 10 orbs. Simplified, worth 1 star and 15 orbs. Lite, worth 1.5 stars and 20 orbs. Newbie, worth 1.7 stars and 22 orbs. Sub-Easy, worth 1.8 stars and 23 orbs. Effortless, worth 1.9 stars and 24 orbs. Standard Sweet Peasy, worth 1.99 stars and 24.5 orbs. Easy, worth 2 stars and 25 orbs. Mild Rookie, worth 2.5 stars and 50 orbs. Normal, worth 3 stars and 75 orbs. Lite-Hard, worth 3.5 stars and 100 orbs. Auto: 1''' star and '''25 orbs. Trivial: 1.5 stars and 35 orbs. happines 1.73 '''star and '''64 '''orbs Simple: '''4 stars and 100 orbs. Rare: 5''' stars and '''125 orbs. Ameture: 5.25 stars and 125 orbs. Medium: 5.5 '''stars and '''125 '''orbs. Normal: '''6 stars and 150 orbs. Mandatory: 6.5 stars and 162.5 orbs. Casual: 7''' stars and '''175 orbs. Lite-Hard: 7.5 stars and 187 '''orbs. Hard: '''8 stars and 200 orbs. Very Hard: 9''' stars and '''225 orbs. Lite-Harder: 9.5 stars and 230 orbs. Harder: 10 stars and 250 orbs. Painful: 10.5 stars and''' 250 orbs. Hardest: '''11 stars and 275 orbs. Tricky: 11.5 stars and 282 orbs. Tougher Zesty Cruel: 11.5 '''stars and '''287 orbs. Insane: 12 stars and 300 orbs. Break: 12 '''stars and '''307.5 '''orbs. Statiate: '''12 '''stars and '''315 '''orbs. Intense: '''12.5 stars and 320 orbs. Extreme: 13 stars and 325 orbs. Extremer: 14 stars and 350 orbs. Extremest: 14.5 stars and 365 '''orbs. Crazy: '''15 '''stars and '''370 '''orbs. Crazier: '''15 stars and 405 '''orbs. Craziest: '''15 stars and 450 orbs. Wicked Levels: 15 '''stars and '''250 '''orbs. Another Impossible Demon: '''16 stars and 400 orbs. Sub-Maximal: 16.5 stars and 450 '''orbs. Hacker Demon: '''17 '''stars and '''500 '''orbs. Amplified: '''17.5 stars and 575 orbs. No!: 18 stars and 650 'orbs Challenging Not again...:'24 stars and 800 orbs Hello Demon!: 25 stars and 1,000 orbs. Maximal: 30 stars and 1,200 orbs. Pure Standard: 33 stars and 2,000 orbs. Pure Madness: 100 stars and 10,000 '''orbs. Impossible: '''500 stars and 50,000 orbs. Impossible Demon 1,000 stars and 500,000 orbs. Silent Demon: 1,500 stars and 500,000,0 orbs. Happy Demon: 2,000 stars and 550,000 orbs. Extreme: 13 stars and 325 orbs. Extremer: 14 stars and 350 orbs. Extremest: 14.5 stars and 365 '''orbs. Crazy: '''15 '''stars and '''370 '''orbs. Crazier: '''15 stars and 405 '''orbs. Craziest: '''15 stars and 450 orbs. Unsimplified: 15 '''stars and '''500 orbs. Super Insane: 15.5 stars and 525 '''orbs. Insaner: '''16 '''stars Deadly: '''17 '''stars and '''550 orbs. Merciless: 18 ''' stars and '''575 '''orbs. Heatin' up Sizzling Expert: '''18.5 stars and 590 orbs. Relentless: 19 'stars and '''600 ' orbs. Carnolia Reaper: '20 ' stars and '625 ' orbs. Tungkuska: '''21 stars and 650 orbs. Tedious Demon: 22 stars and 675 orbs Nil Demon: 23 Stars and 700 orbs Crax Demon: 25 Stars and 800 orbs Silence Silence: 20 stars and 600 orbs. Smart Silence: 0.25 silence stars and 10,000 orbs. Minimal Silence: 0.5 Silence stars and 30,000 orbs. Easy Silence: 1 '''silence stars and '''32,500 orbs. Medium Silence: 2 '''silence stars and '''35,000 orbs. Hard Silence: 3''' silence stars and '''37,500 orbs. Insane Silence: 4''' silence stars and '''40,000 orbs. Extreme Silence: 5''' Silence stars and '''42,500 orbs. Impossible Silence: 6''' silence stars and '''45,000 orbs. Merciless Silence: 7''' silence stars and '''47,500 orbs. Silent Silence: 8''' silence stars and '''50,000 '''orbs. Infinity Silence: '''9 silence stars and 52,500 orbs. Relentless Silence: 10 silence stars and 55,000 orbs. Catastrophic Silence: 11 silence stars and 60,000 orbs. Ghost Silence: 12 silence stars and 65,000 orbs. Spicy Silence Extra Spicy Silence Fiery Silence Colossal Silence: 13 silence stars and 70,000 orbs. Perishered Silence: 14 silence stars and 75,000 orbs. Inconceiviable Silence: 15 silence stars and 80,000 orbs. Ultra Deadly Silence: 16 silence stars and 90,000 orbs. Ultra Merciless Silence: 17 silence stars and 100,000 orbs. Ultra Silent Silence: 18 silence stars and 115,000 orbs. Ultra Relentless Silence: 19 silence stars and 130,000 orbs. Ultra Catastrophic Silence: 20 silence stars and 150,000 orbs. Carnolia Reaper Silence: 22 ' silence stats and '''200,000 ' orbs. Tungkuska Silence: '27 silence stars and '''350,000 orbs. Great Silence: 50 '''silence stars and ''1.25 million ''orbs Impoosible Catastrohic Silence: '''100 silence stars and 1.75 million orbs Silent Silence: 500 silence stars and 5 million orbs. Fractured Silence: 1000 Stars and 50,000,000 orbs Dystopian Rifted Silence: 1500 Beastkill stars and 75 million orbs Ultimate Hell Silence: 3000 Beastkill stars and 125 million orbs Legendary Super Hyper Silent Hell World:1,000,000 Legendary stars and 345,721,900,523,745,422 and 987,9412 Beastkill stars Demon Difficulties Auto demon (basically Auto): 0''' stars and '''0 orbs Sky Demon (Only Ship Mode): 5 '''Stars And '''25 '''orbs. (Rated For Ship Levels) Cheesy Demon: '''10 '''Stars and '''42,069 '''orbs. (Rated For Meme Levels) Negative demon: '''0.001 stars and 50 'orbs (Rated for FREE DEMON NO DEMON FOR U) Suprised Demon '''0.2 '''stars and '-780 orbs (Rated For Super Insane level Like Doraimi Challenge's) Happy Demon: 1''' stars and '''75 orbs 0''' demons Nub Demon: '''2 stars and''' 100 orbs Noob Demon: '''5 stars and 150 orbs Simplified Demon: 10 stars and 300 '''orbs (Rated for The Lightning Road or The Nightmare) Too easy demon: '''12 stars and 325 orbs. (Every almost part in "In Silico") Pathetic Demon: 15 stars and 375 orbs. (Rated for X) Pacific Demon: 15.5 '''stars and '''385 '''orbs. Easy Demon: '''16 stars and 400 orbs. (Rated for most Easy Demon) Simple Demon 16.5 stars and 405 orbs Average Demon: 16.5 stars and 410 orbs. (Rated for Pow X) Medium Demon: 17 stars and 425 orbs. Moderate Demon: 17.5 '''stars and 440 orbs. Lite-Hard Demon: '''17.9 '''stars and '''450 orbs. Hard Demon: 18 stars and 465 orbs. Difficult Demon: 19 stars and 475 orbs. Specimum Demon ( For Levels With Too Much Decorations And/or It Looks Ugly): 19 '''stars and '''500 '''orbs. Very Hard Demon: '''19 '''stars and '''550 orbs. (Rated for Most Nine Circles reskin) Harder Demon: 20 stars and 600 orbs. (Rated for BuTiTi II) Insane Demon: 20 stars and 666 orbs. Omega Demon: 20.5 '''stars and '''700 '''orbs. Sub-Extreme Demon '''20.5 stars and 725 orbs. Pre-Extreme Demon 20.75 '''stars and '''750 '''orbs Extreme Demon: '''21 stars and 775 orbs. Glitch Demon: 1000-10000 Glitch Orbs And 100-1000 Glitchier Orbs Speedcore Demon: 21.25 stars and 825 orbs. (Mainly for levels with speedcore tracks) Semi-Impossible Demon: 21.5 stars and 875 '''orbs. (Rated for Thinking Space) Impossible Demon: '''22 stars and 1,000 orbs. Infernal Demon: 22.1 stars and 1,000 orbs. White-Hot Demon: 22.25 stars and 1,000 orbs. Crisis Demon: 22.4 stars and 1,000 orbs. Amplified Demon: 22.5 stars and 1,000 orbs. (Rated for Theory Of Silent) Merciless Demon: 23 stars and 1,250 orbs. Orb Demon: 0''' stars and '''250,000 orbs (Super hard demon with lots of jumps/orbs). Buffed Demon: 24 stars and 1,500 '''orbs. Silent Demon: '''25 stars and 1,750 orbs. (Rated for SilentTiTi III) Ultimate Demon: 26 stars and 2,000 orbs. Caticlisic Demon: 25 stars and 8,000 orbs. Infinite Demon: 27 stars and 10,000 orbs. Relentless Demon: 28 stars and 22,500 orbs. Bomber Demon: 29 stars and 25,000 orbs. Impossibomble Demon: 30 '''stars and '''27,500 orbs. Disaster Demon: 31 stars and 30,000 orbs. (Rated for Ultra Deathnote) Ascension Demon: 32 starts and 31,000 orbs. Earthsplitter Demon: 33 stars and 32,500 orbs. Precolossal Demon: 34 stars and 35,000 orbs. Colossal Demon: 35 stars and 37,500 orbs. (Rated for Silent Clubstep, 1 block space Straight Mini Wave) Cyclops Demon: 36 stars and 38,500 orbs. Carnolia Reaper Demon 40 stars and 40,000 orbs Ultimate Disaster Demon: 45 stars and 45,000 orbs. Mega Demon: 50 stars and 55,000 orbs. Catastrophic Demon: 55 stars and 75,000 orbs. Tungkuska Demon: 60 stars and 80,000 orbs. Catastrophic Impossible Demon: 75 stars and 100,000 orbs. Colossal Catastrophic demon: 100 stars and 200,000 orbs Sans Demon: 150 '''stars and '''225,000 orbs Inconceivable Demon: 200 stars and 250,000 orbs. Inconceivable Impossible Demon: 400 stars and 750,000 orbs. Inconceivable Catastrophic Impossible Demon: 1,000 stars and 1 million orbs. Not Easy Demon: 5,000 stars and 2.15 million orbs. Impossible disaster demon: 7,500 stars and 3.35 million '''orbs. Very Not Easy Demon: '''10,000 stars and 5 million orbs. Armageddon Demon: 15,000 stars and 7.5 million orbs. (Rated for silent circles, 32 CpS or 32 clicks per second and NOT 32 cookies per second) Not Even Demon: 9.5 stars (The Nightmare) Easy Demon: 10 '''stars (xStep V2) Normal Demon: '''11 '''stars (Sidestep) Medium Demon: '''12 '''stars (-Hell-) Hard Demon: '''13 '''stars (Nine Circles) Harder Demon: '''14 stars (Fairydust) Hyper Demon : 15 '''stars (Supersonic) Insane Demon: '''17 '''stars (8o) Extreme Demon: '''20 '''stars (Bloodbath) Extremer Demon '''25 '''stars (Zodiac) Silent Demon: '''35 stars (Orochi and Innards) Hyper Silent Demon: 47 '''stars (Death Note) Godly Silent Demon: '''60 stars (Silent Clubstep) Godly Hyper Silent Demon: 100 '''stars (Silent Circles) Unreal Hyper Silent Demon: '''154 '''stars WHAT EVEN IS THIS: '''35506 '''stars THIS IS TOO MUCH: '''696969 '''stars Ultimate Demon- Top 32 Demons Primal Demon- Top 5 Demons Hard Prime demon 555555 stars and orbs Ultra silent impossible Prime demon 10000000 stars and orbs Ultra supreme extreme Satan 666 666 demon 666.666 googleplexplexplex stars and orbs Minor Edit-Only Demon: '''25 Stars and 1000 orbs (For Demons once easy, but made unfair and cruel.) Soul-Melting Demon: 74,747,474 stars and 99,999,999 orbs SUPREME Demon Demon Demon Demon 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 of everything Satanic Difficulties (Geometry Dash Hell) Boomer Satanic: 1''' satanic stars, '''10 crook stars and 1B stars. Free Satanic: 2''' Satanic Stars. '''27 crook stars 1.25B Stars. Easier Satanic: 3''' Satanic Stars '''30 crook stars 2B Stars. Easy Satanic: 4''' Satanjc Stats '''35 crook stars 3B Stars. Normal Satanic: 5''' Satanic Stats '''40 crook stats 4.5B stars. Hard Satanic: 6''' Satanic stats '''45 crook stars 7B Stars Very Hard Satanic: 7''' Satanic stars '''50 crook stars 10B Stars Awful Satanic: 10 Satanic stars 55 crook stars 100B Stars Impossible Satanic: 15 Satanic stars and 1T '''Stars Far from easy Satanic: '''50 '''Satanic stars and '''5T '''Stars Far from Impossible Satanic: '''300 satanic stars and 30T '''Stars Far Far from Impossible Satanic: '''2,000 satanic stars and 2qd '''stars Far Far Far from Supreme Hypreme Mega Impossible Satanic: '''15,000 satanic stars and 35qd '''stars Far Far Far Far from Supreme Hypreme Mega Impossible Satanic: '''100,000 satanic stars and 1Qu '''stars SuperSatanic: '''325,000 satanic stars and 15Qu stars UltraSatanic: 500,000 satanic stars and 50Qu stars HyperSatanic: 625,000 satanic stars and 250Qu stars Ultimate Satanic: 875,000 satanic stars and 550Qu stars Apocalyptic Satanic: 1,000,000 satanic stars and 950Qu stars Record Breaker: 1,500,000 satanic stars and 1000Qu '''stars Mentally Impossible Satanic: '''3,500,000 satanic stars and 1 googol (1 with 100 following zeros) '''stars Physically Impossible satanic: '''7,000,000 '''satanic stars and '''1,000,000,000,000,000 CENT (centillion) stars NEARLY THE HARDEST DIFFICULTY YET: 10,000,000''' satanic stars The Devils Gamer: '''1,500,000,000 satanic stars and ∞ + 1 stars Red Riding Satan 2,200,000,000 satanic stars and ∞''' '''+ 10 stars Enfermedad Mental Satan: 3,000,000,000 satanic stars and ∞ + 100 stars Just Behind Nothin' Harder!: 3,232,323,232 satanic stars and ∞ + 1000 stars Nothin' Harder!: 1,000,000,000,000 satanic stars and ∞ + ∞ '''stars Platformer Mode Difficulties * Automatic: 0 orbs, 0 stars * Pacific: 0.1 orbs, 0 stars * Easy Peazy Lemon Squizzy: 1 orb, 0.5 stars. * Just Too Easy: 2 pf orbs, 0.25 stars and 10 orbs. * Too Easy: 3 pf orbs, 0.5 stars and 25 orbs. * Easy: 5 pf orbs, 1 stars and 50 orbs. * Rookie: 10 pf orbs, 1 stars and 50 orbs. * Medium: 15 pf orbs, 1.5 stars and 70 orbs. * Streak: 2 STARS and orbs''' * Normal: 25 pf orbs, 2 stars and 80 orbs. * Advanced: 50 pf orbs, 2 stars and 100 orbs. * Intermediate: 100 pf orbs, 3 stars and 150 orbs. * Hard: 150 pf orbs, 3 stars and 200 orbs. * Very Hard: 200 pf orbs, 4 stars and 250 orbs. * Harder: 250 pf orbs, 4 stars and 300 orbs. * Extreme: 300 pf orbs, 5 stars and 350 orbs. * Insane: 500 pf orbs, 7 stars and 500 orbs. * Crazy: 750 pf orbs, 8 stars and 1,000 orbs. * UnSimplified: 69 pf orbs, 8 stars and 69 orbs. * Impossible: 1000 pf orbs, 10 stars and 1,500 orbs. * Legendary: 2000 pf orbs, 15 stars and 2,500 orbs. * Rich Boi: 5mil pf orbs, 0 stars and 10mil orbs. * Jesus christ how did you beat this: 9,999,999 pf orbs, 40 stars and 18,181,818 orbs. * God Eater: 13,000,000 orbs, 50 stars. * Colongneer: 15,000,000 orbs, 60 stars. * Satan: 20,000,000 orbs, 80 stars. * Ultramagan Satan: 50,000,000 orbs, 100 stars. * Genocide: 125,000,000 orbs, 125 stars. * Crook: 175,000,000 orbs, 150 stars. * Ultimate satan: 250,000,000 orbs,175 stars * Demonly Crazy: 10 million pf orbs,239,015,120 orbs and 200 stars * ultragram: 10.5 Million pf orbs,250,000,00 orbs and 225 stars * Delta: 15 Million pf orbs, 300 stars and 300,000,00 orbs. * Bad Time: 1 Rebirth Ticket = Increaces multiplyer of Orbs/Stars * NO!: 9000 Rebirth Tickets, 10 quadrillion stars. * Difficulty.exe not found: 1000,000,000 orbs, 900 stars * Easy Demon: 100,000,000,000,000 Lifetime Multipler and 1 Sacrifice Tickets, 1,100 stars and ur partner added image below and added ur screen * Secret: ∞ '''pf orbs, stars & orbs * Demon: '''∞ Crook and Silence stars and listed above * Rebirth: Aloud you to Rebirth Impossible Difficulties * Impossible: 1 gravecoin * Fairly impossible: 2 gravecoins * Pretty impossible: 3 gravecoins * Very Impossible: 4 gravecoins * Super Impossible: 5 gravecoins * Ultra impossible: 6 gravecoins * Mega impossible: 7 gravecoins * Giga impossible: 8 gravecoins * Tera impossible: 10 gravecoins * Impossibly impossible: 50 gravecoins * 100 impossible: 100 gravecoins * 1,000 impossible: 1,000 gravecoins *Satanically Impossible: 10,000 gravecoins *Super Satanically Impossible: 100,000 gravecoins *Hyper Satanically Impossible: 1,000,000 gravecoins *Impossible Impossible: 1,000,000,000 gravecoins *Impossible 100,000,000,000x : 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gravecoins **''Even with No Clip, these levels are still unbeatable. They usually end up in live streamers going insane.**'' Hardersies Hardersie: 50 stars Easy hardersie: 1''' hardersie star and '''100 stars Medium hardersie:' 2 '''hardersie stars and '''450' stars Hard hardersie: 3''' hardersie stars and '''1,500 stars Harder hardersie: 4 '''hardersie stars and '''6,000 stars Insane hardersie: 5''' hardersie stars and '''10,500 stars Extreme hardersie: 6''' hardersie stars and '''25,000 stars Silent Hardersie: 7''' hardersie stars and '''30,000 stars Alpha Hardersie: 8''' hardersie stars and '''55,000 stars Beta Hardersie: 9''' hardersie stars and '''80,000 stars Gamma Hardersie: 10 hardersie stars and 105,000 stars Hell Hardersie: 15 hardersie stars and 180,000 stars Armageddon Hardersie: 20 hardersie stars and 300,000 stars Riot Hardersie: 25 hardersie stars and 550,000 stars 69 Hardersie: 69 hardersie stars and 1,717,171 stars 3-spike Hardersie: 333 hardersie stars and 3,333,000 stars 666 Hardersie: 666 hardersie stars and 6,666,666 stars Red Riding Satan Hardersie: 1,000 hardersie stars and 10,000,000 stars California Reaper Hellfire Hardersie: 15,000 '''hardersie stars and '''25,000,000 '''stars Cryptid Difficulties Cryptid: '''1 '''cryptid star and '''100 '''stars Doable Cryptid: '''5 '''cryptid stars and '''500 '''stars Decent Cryptid: '''10 '''cryptid stars and '''1,000 '''stars Hard Cryptid: '''20 '''cryptid stars and '''2,000 '''stars Hardcore Cryptid: '''35 '''cryptid stars and '''3,500 '''stars Insane Cryptid: '''50 '''cryptid stars and '''5,000 '''stars Impossible Cryptid: '''100 '''cryptid stars and '''10,000 '''stars Silent Cryptid: '''150 '''cryptid stars and '''15,000 '''stars Silent Impossible Cryptid: '''250 '''cryptid stars and '''25,000 '''stars Plasma Cryptid: '''400 '''cryptid stars and '''40,000 '''stars Shocker Cryptid: '''1,000 '''cryptid stars and '''100,000 '''stars Ghost Pepper Cryptid: '''5,000 '''cryptid stars and '''500,000 '''stars Underworld Gunfire Seeker Cryptid: '''10,000 '''cryptid stars and '''1,000,000 '''stars Extreme Difficulty -made by harrykc- Extreme is between insane and demon. Achievements Complete one of any extreme level, gives achievement "Extreme" and rewards a key. Complete 3 extreme levels, gives achievement "Brilliant" and rewards a Ufo. Complete 5 extreme levels, gives achievement "Extremist" and rewards a death animation. Complete a user made extreme level, give achievement "Extreme Player" and rewards the crimson colour. Complete 100 user made extreme levels, gives achievement "Unbelievable" and rewards a Swing Copter. Complete 2,500 user made extreme levels, gives achievement "No demons yet" and rewards 500 orbs. Complete 50,000 user made extreme levels, gives achievement "How many extreme levels are there?" Complete 99 Quadrillion user made extreme levels, does nothing because that's not possible in 2019. Fail 9999 times on an extreme level, gives achievement "So bad" and gives a Cube. Complete your first f-777 extreme level gives achievement "F-777" and rewards a Robot. Verify a extreme level, gives achievement "Extreme Verifier" and rewards 3 of any shards. Create an extreme level, gives achievement "Extreme Creator" and rewards a ball. Complete an extreme level first try, gives achievement "Lucky Extremist" and rewards a spider. Complete 3 extreme levels first try in a row, gives achievement "Lucky Day" and rewards a Ship. Complete 50 extreme levels in a row at one time, gives achievement "Hacker?" and rewards 3 diamonds. Complete an extreme level right after an extreme demon, gives achievement "Extreme after demon". Complete an extreme level right before an extreme demon, gives achievement "Demon, extreme, demon" Build an extreme level that is more than 6 minutes long, gives achievement "Why isn't this a demon!?" and rewards a broken and overpowered item: The Cloak of Demons, which gives the user the ability to bypass all vaults and claim their treasures without the codes. Complete 4,72111 demons without hacks Gain Elder Mod and mod and glow 3,7447e16 Created Featured In hall of fame and weekly and daily and has to be rated by robtop in 4,99999.316 seconds and you will gain a icon which can be used to unlock the 5 gauntlet then gives you 4444 stars and then get 65536777 stars and then a achievement called: "Demon Of Grim Streaper" Other Difficulties N/A: Unrated, '''0 stars and 0''' orbs. N/A Demon: Levels that used to be demons, but were unrated, '''0 star and 0''' orbs. Auto: This class of levels are levels that can complete automatically with no clicks, worth '''1 star and gives 15 '''orbs. Auto Demon: This class of levels are levels that are or trap auto, or impossible auto levels, worth '''1 star and gives 90 orbs. Maybe Auto (Trap): This class of levels are levels that are similar to Auto Demon, But expect less traps. worth 1 '''star and gives '''50 '''orbs. Retexturized: This class of levels are impossible unrated levels, worth '''1 star and gives 120 orbs. Challenge: A bit harder than UnSimplified, worth 15.5 '''stars and '''1 demon keys. Raging: A bit harder than Challenge, worth 20 stars, 5''' demon keys and '''100,000 mana orbs Super Raging: A bit harder than Raging, worth 24.5 stars, 10 '''demon keys and '''200,000 mana orbs Inf Troll: Too many trolls for you sorry :( Get troll title Max And Ruby: 50 Stars And Orbs Identical Demon: Dependent On Demon Orbs, Crook stars, Satanic Stars And Stars Ace - Randomized Ace Coin, Orb, and Star amounts Gallery Geometry-dash-demon-face-png-geometry-dash-demon-c-0d4c62e9142e276e.png IMG 20190904 142307.jpg IMG 20190904 142338.jpg IMG 20190904 142410.jpg IMG 20190904 142435.jpg IMG 20190904 142457.jpg IMG 20190904 142555.jpg IMG 20190904 142614.jpg IMG 20190904 142633.jpg IMG 20190904 142652.jpg IMG 20190904 142709.jpg IMG 20190904 142728.jpg IMG 20190904 142746.jpg IMG 20190904 142806.jpg IMG 20190904 142822.jpg MuslimDemon.jpg Screenshot (133).png Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (636).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (638).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (652).png Sketch-1573923360899.png|Specimum Demon Sketch-1573923490671.png|Cheesy Demon Sketch-1576436061804.png Idenctical Demon.png|Identical Demon (By LuckyBYT)|link=Identical Demon Sky Demon.png|Sky Demon (By LuckyBYT)|link=Sky Demon Category:Features